


Frail

by RiddleBlack



Series: Super Spies and Baby Cries: Kingsman Mpreg Anthology [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, double mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleBlack/pseuds/RiddleBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without realizing, Harry’s left hand (the one that did not hold the signet ring, thank God. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Harry. It was just that he had started to become absentminded as of late, with obvious reason, and Eggsy wasn’t quite ready for a trip to hospital if the man accidentally shocked himself) had come to rest on his round stomach, his thumb gently running along the fabric of his shirt, seemingly to soothe the children underneath. Eggsy couldn’t help but beam at the sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frail

Eggsy settled himself back comfortably in one of the few arm chairs scattered about Harry’s sitting room. Well… /their/ sitting room. He still wasn’t quite used to the fact that he had an actual sitting room, let alone the fact that he shared it with his boss and partner. Speaking of whom, he chanced a look over at the older man and couldn’t help the smile that started to tug at the corners of his lips.

Harry was situated on one of the sofas, scanning some documents from one of Roxy’s (He still couldn’t get used to calling her Lancelot) more recent missions. He read them over with serious attention as he sipped his tea in silence. Eggsy was pleased to see that, while the man was still sitting in his usual uptight ‘gentlemanly’ posture (Eggsy’s words, not Harry’s), he was more relaxed in his attire, as he had abandoned his suit jacket and shoes, carefully setting them aside, and he had rolled up his sleeves. Normally, these actions alone would please Eggsy, but there was another action that left him with the threat of his smile breaking his face clean in two.

Without realizing, Harry’s left hand (the one that did not hold the signet ring, thank God. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Harry. It was just that he had started to become absentminded as of late, with obvious reason, and Eggsy wasn’t quite ready for a trip to hospital if the man accidentally shocked himself) had come to rest on his round stomach, his thumb gently running along the fabric of his shirt, seemingly to soothe the children underneath. Eggsy couldn’t help but beam at the sight.

The pregnancy had been a surprise, of course. It had been after a particularly threatening case in Turkey and after seeing Harry proceed to kick the ever-loving shit out of a group of would-be drug smugglers, Eggsy all but jumped his bones without much thought spent on protection. But lo and behold, during a physical several months later, Harry is informed that he is expecting (Eggsy still wished he could have been there to see his expression in person, but the recording that Merlin had sent from his specs would have to do). That had been some time ago and they were quite happy in their current dynamic, even more so when they found out just about a week ago that Eggsy was expecting as well (Harry was lucky enough to witness Eggsy’s reaction in person and was secretly quite smug).

Eggsy hoped that his pregnancy would treat him better than Harry’s has done for him so far. While Harry was healthy as a horse, he was still rather up there in his years, while meant some difficulties in dealing with carrying that most women would admire him for traversing. And while Eggsy still looked up to him for doing so well in his state, that didn’t mean that the younger man was above poking fun at his partner and mentor. Case in point…

“Harry?”

The older of the two glanced up from his paper work, glasses perched perfectly on the bridge of his nose. Eggsy did his best to conceal his smile as Harry replied.

“Yes, Eggsy?”

Eggsy stared over at him, silently gesturing for the man to set down his paper, as this was important. The agent sighed and carefully set down the documents and folded his hands in his lap, gaze trained on Eggsy. Eggsy resisted the urge to smirk. Seeing Harry look as if things were as normal as always with a bulbous pregnancy belly would never not be funny.

“What is it, Eggsy?” Harry repeated. Eggsy let out an exaggerated sigh. He slouched further in his chair and stretched his arm out towards the coffee table where all of Harry’s documents were currently situated; all perfectly stacked and organized, no doubt.

“Harry, dear. I’m far too burdened. Could you fetch me some tea?” The younger of the two put on his best put upon face. He made a point to try and sound like his mentor and to put a hand over his stomach (There wasn’t a bump there yet and there likely wouldn’t be for several weeks or even months).

The face he received in response almost had him doubling over in laughter, but Eggsy did his best to remain composed.

Harry gave him a stone cold stare. “You’re six weeks along, get it yourself.” He retorted evenly. He pushed his glasses up his nose and was about to return to his papers when Eggsy spoke again.

“Yeah, and you’re thirty weeks. Some exercise will do you some good, considering Merlin’s kept you on your arse since you broke a button at that meeting.”

A hint of a smile tugged at Eggsy’s lips when he saw Harry remain composed, but he didn’t miss the fact that his face went the slightest bit red at the reminder of the event. He turned back to Eggsy.

“Are you making the implication that I’m out of shape, Eggsy?”

Eggsy smirked a bit. “Not out of shape. Just in a more… round shape.”

The two stared at one another for a good minute before Harry forced himself to his feet (only with a slight bit of difficulty, but who was going to call him out on that?) and moved towards the kitchen to make another cup of tea. However, he made a point to smack Eggsy upside the head along the way.

“You’re to be in a similar shape in a few months, you shit.”

Eggsy finally let out a laugh as he watched Harry go.


End file.
